


Pizza Delivery

by intheloveofsweetsatan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, cheesy porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheloveofsweetsatan/pseuds/intheloveofsweetsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot, ditzy bluenette gets a hot delivery from a muscular, raven haired delivery man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

The door rang and the blue-haired man quickly got off the couch to answer the door.  
"Pizza delivery for '2D'."  
Once opened, there stood the delivery man holding the pizza box unusually low.  
"Someone order a sausage pizza?"  
The delivery man asked with a grin.  
"Sausage? I didn't order any sausage..." The taller man told him as he squinted at his name tag. "Murdoc...?"  
"Its on the house." He cackled as he opened the box. "And it's extra large."  
2D gawked at his rather large 'sausage'.  
"I guess, I wouldn't mind it so much."  
He mumbled as got down on his knees with a slight blush.  
"Don't be afraid to really taste it."  
The delivery man purred as he watched him get down on his knees and take a nice long taste.  
The younger man looked up at him as he continuously ran his tongue up-and-down his length.  
"Yeah, baby" Murdoc groaned as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Get a nice long taste." He breathed.  
2D slowly took him into his mouth, much to delivery man's delight.  
The younger man shut his eyes as he began to bob his head. Pacing himself fairly well for a "hungry" costumer.  
The delivery man slowly began impatiently thrusting into his mouth as he tightly gripping his hair.  
2D moaned as the older man quickly picked up the pace. He held his hair from his face to get a good look at such a "starving" face.  
"Don't worry," Murdoc groaned deeply, "There's also extra cheese."  
He grinned and quickly pulled out of his mouth, jerking himself off inches from the younger man's face.  
2D watched with interest as his mouth was squeezed opened.  
"Oh, baby!" Murdoc groaned as he held him still. "Haaaail Saaatan!" he chanted as he came onto the younger man's face.  
Grinning, He took a good look at his work as he held the grimacing man. "Wait a minute..." 2D mumbled as he came to sudden realization. "I never ordered any pizza!"

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorry.


End file.
